


Dances with Witches

by happiihaden



Series: Tunnel Vision [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Witches, halloween trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiihaden/pseuds/happiihaden
Summary: only for it to destroy everything he had loved,





	Dances with Witches

Chapter 1: And he would

* * *

 

_December 1691_

* * *

 

 

Execution. Everyone had an opinion on it, but no one dared to express how they truly felt about it. Instead, those who disagreed stayed silent while those who coincided ranted and raved. If you were a fornicator, murderer, or a _witch_ you would be executed with what they considered a fair trial. No matter if you were truly guilty or innocent, you would be tried and more than likely… executed.

It was during one of these executions that Saint Sibbes had arrived in town. He was a good man having been an ordained priest once, but soon turned exorcist after experiencing a traumatic supernatural occurrence. He had heard rumors of a small town by the name of Salem and how it was being haunted by the rumor of witches. This interested the man as he had never dealt with black magic before. Having experience in demonic possession seemed to be good enough for the head elder though. The man had accepted his offer with open arms and many thanks.

St. Sibbes watched in contemplation as two men were strung up by their necks. He ignored the cold wind that brushed his face, eyes narrowing in as he focused on the scene in front of him.

The crowd yelled in anger, “You will burn in hell!”

From the gallows, a man in rich black robes spoke, “These two _men_ have disgraced our God!”

People cheered in agreement. Snow continued to fall.

“Neither wished to atone for their sins and insist on defying God's laws! They even go as far to _mock_ our God!” The man waved a hand to the executioners. “These _homosexuals_ will not be forgiven and will rot in hell for eternity!”

“Hang them!”

The man in black nodded.

The executioners pulled the ropes, raising the men by their necks. The nooses tightened and their bodies struggled. They reached for each other, hands just barely missing each other until one took his last gasp of air.

“It's quite tragic, isn't it?"

St. Sibbes turned to his side, coming face to face with a beautiful blonde. “Excuse me?”

The woman held her hands in front of her like a dignified lady of the Church. “I said, it's quite tragic, isn't it?”

“Perhaps,” the man countered. “There are laws that need to be followed.”

“That is true, but you have to wonder… Do they not have family? People who care about them? Surely, God even must love them, so why is it that their time here on earth ends?” The blonde woman spoke calmly and softly, as if she didn't want anyone to overhear her.

“Everyone has a family,” St. Sibbes insisted, “but they have no say in the matter. Only God can bare judgement to the sinner.”

 The blonde smirked, “And yet we have men who do the judging for our Lord.”

“Are you skeptical?”

“Only of the men who vow they are God's gavel.”

St. Sibbes raised an eyebrow at the woman, but did not comment. Looking back up at the hanged men, he found that both had died and now the crowd was starting to clear away. All that remained was him, the woman, and what appeared to be a grieving family.

“You're new to the town, yes?”

The man nodded, “The ordained minister sent for me.”

The woman smiled, “Ah, I suppose you've heard then. Of our witch problem.”

“Not in great detail, but enough. St. Sibbes, exorcist.” He reached out for the woman's hand, who graciously replied. His lips brushed against the top of her hand briefly.

“Desire,” she introduced herself. “It's good to have a capable priest around.”

“Your name is rather fitting,” St. Sibbes commented with a soft chuckle. “Perhaps you'd like to accompany me to the church, if you're not too busy?”

Desire eagerly looped an arm around the man's. “I could never pass up such a handsome gentleman's offer. Come, I can show you to our church and perhaps we may even run into the head minister.”

As the two walked together, St. Sibbes took notice of how nobody would stop to greet him or the young blonde. The witch hearsay must've really taken a toll on the community. It seemed that no one trusted each other and were afraid to welcome newcomers. Before he knew it, they were facing the church doors.

“Oh, I've just remembered!” The blonde exclaimed. “I've promised to help out with the orphanage this afternoon. I must go now, but I do hope we get to meet again.”

St. Sibbes nodded in understanding. He watched the woman scurry off, her tightly fitted dress fluttering up in the air. It then occurred to him that the woman was lacking a proper coat. Surely, she must've been freezing out in this weather. Returning to his task at hand, he pushed the heavy wooden doors open and entered the building. It was quiet and very dim. Through the barely lit room, he found one person praying in front of an empty cross. He approached them slowly and crouched down beside them once close enough.

“Troubled?” he asked the redhead.

The man looked up, startled. “O-Oh!” The redhead scrambled to his feet, curls bouncing against his forehead. “I was just… praying.”

“Clearly.”

The redhead rubbed his neck, “They say it could be anyone, yanno…”

St. Sibbes wringed his gloved hands. “Witches, right?”

A nod.

“You've arrived!” a well dressed man grinned from ear to ear. He greeted the exorcist with open arms, taking the man in an embrace.  

St. Sibbes responded generously, returning the affection. “You must be minister Parris.” He pulled out of the hug and held a hand out for the other man to shake. “Allow me to formally introduce myself. I'm St. Sibbes, exorcist.”

Parris shook his hand briefly. “Well aware of who you are. Everyone has been expecting you. In fact, we've prepared a dinner for your arrival.”

“You're far too generous,” St. Sibbes smiled. “I needn't such a grand introduction.”

Parris laughed with a bellow. “Oh, it isn't too much. You have travelled for so long. Any good man would miss a home cooked meal. We’ll feast and have a few drinks. Perhaps we can convince you to stay.”

St. Sibbes smiled, but didn't respond. Instead he followed the charming man out of the church. On the way out, he couldn't help but notice that a strange pair of eyes were watching him. That redhead. He frowned and glanced at the boy. The other ducked quickly out of sight and St. Sibbes continued on.

That night was a great feast for his arrival. St. Sibbes was surprised by the turnout. It seemed that the whole town had gathered to celebrate. The most highly esteemed, however, was to enjoy their dinner inside. The exorcist watched the celebration from his balcony view. Dinner was to start soon, but until then he was free to wander. From his view he could spot the minister chatting up some of the other clergymen. On his arm was Desire. St. Sibbes was unaware that the two were together - their daughter looked nothing like her. To his surprise, the woman looked up and stared directly up at him. His eyebrows furrowed - she was a strange woman.

Eventually dinner came about. St. Sibbes sat at the end of the extended table, Desire and Parris across from him. The blonde woman smiled sweetly at him past the table decor. The exorcist offered her a smile back, but it quickly faded when Parris wrapped an arm around her. He rubbed her shoulder gently and shortly before he stood.

“If I may have everyone's attention,” the minister announced. He clinked his glass, drawing the room toward him. When the room hushed, he spoke, “Tonight we have a special guest. I want you all to do your best to make him feel welcome. St. Sibbes, if you would?”

The exorcist rubbed his neck and stood slowly. “Pleased to make everyone's acquaintance.” He gave them all an embarrassed smile. He wasn't used to being the center of attention.

After the warm introduction, the real dinner began. The man noticed the redhead from earlier serve their food. He watched closely when Desire subtly waved for the server. He leaned in close so that her lips were nearly pressed up against his ear. Taking a quick glance away, he observed the others. No one had seemed to notice. His eyes moved back to the two seemingly conspiring. Desire wore a seductive smirk as she spoke. Every whispered word seemed to make the redhead grow happily flustered. There was something not right. Suspicious even. Then suddenly, the redhead was peering into St. Sibbes eyes. He smiled and nodded, pulling away from Desire. The exorcist furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. The woman continued to pretend like nothing had happened. In fact, she didn't even acknowledge his stare. St. Sibbes made a note to talk further with her later.

It wasn't until the middle of dinner that something extraordinary happened. The redheaded server from earlier came running into the room. He was bloody and beaten. “Th-The cook! Maryanne! She… w-witch.. ah!!” the redhead dropped to the floor clutching his head. A terrible scream tore from his throat. Then he lunged at the table - growing and acting like a madman possessed.

 

St. Sibbes was the first to rise from his seat. “Hold him down this instant!” he commanded. As fast as his tongue would allow him, he began reciting verses.

Several of the men at the dinner helped to try and hold the redhead down. It was a struggle as the redhead twitched and writhed about. The verses seemed to make the male holler in pain. St. Sibbes reached a hand out, fingers pressing against the male’s forehead and spoke the last of the verse. The redhead’s body pulsed, eyes widened, and then fell limp.

“Take him to the doctor. We'll keep him locked away there,” Parris huffed, clearly out of breath.

Three men nodded and carried the male out the door.

“What of Maryanne? He said she was a… a witch.”

Parris frowned and before he could speak, St. Sibbes was making his way to the kitchen.

He turned down the hall and pushed open the door. What he found was a truly appalling sight. A woman, assumingly Maryanne, was hanging from the wall - guts spilling out. Knives embedded in every limb keeping her pinned. Behind her on the wall was a bloody pentagram.

“Oh my,” a familiar voice gasped.

St. Sibbes turned to find Desire, face pale as can be. “You shouldn't be in here,” he said sternly.

“I… I knew her. She.. was such a sweet woman. H-How could this be?” Tears welled in her eyes.

The exorcist’s eyes widened when Desire suddenly flung her arms around him. She pressed her face into his chest, crying softly. The man swallowed and slowly returned the gesture. The embrace felt oddly… pleasurable. He leaned into it, his lips meeting her ear and he began to whisper comforting words.

At that very moment, Parris had walked in. He cleared his throat. It was enough to shake St. Sibbes out of his trance. He nearly pushed the woman away and awkwardly stood.

“You should go,” Parris told the blonde. “A woman shouldn't have to see something so unsightly.”

Desire wiped her eyes and nodded slowly. “Thank you, Saint.” The woman gathered her dress and quickly left.

Parris eyed the exorcist but said nothing. “We should clean this.”

“Allow me,” St. Sibbes insisted. “It'll give me some time to search for any witchcraft.”

The minister nodded, “Just let the servants know when you finish. I'll be at the doctor's. Meet me there when you finish.”

“Will do…”

It didn't take long for St. Sibbes to inspect the corpse. It was obvious that the woman was in fact not a witch like the redhead had said. Inside her gutted stomach was a hex bag that he had removed. However something supernatural did occur. The exorcist believed that it definitely had something to do with that possessed male. He needed to question him immediately. It was his only lead and it was on a time limit.

He found them easily enough. The whole town seemed to be crowding the small hospice. They made way for St. Sibbes as he made his way to the front door. His arrival was met with urgency.

“He’s mad!” Parris exclaimed, ushering the exorcist inside.

St. Sibbes could hear the redhead screaming in pain from the hall. “He may have been possessed,” the exorcist concluded. He entered the room where the screaming resounded, Parris following behind closely.

The redhead was tied down, screaming and crying. His ropes that bound him, cut into his limbs making them painfully red and raw. He didn’t even notice the exorcist come in.

“He hasn’t stopped screaming since…”

St. Sibbes waved the minister off. “That’s to be expected.” He approached the bound boy and pressed a hand to the redhead’s head. He muttered something that Parris couldn’t quite catch, but it made the redhead suddenly go silent.

Parris stared at the exorcist, then slowly circled around the bed to stare at St. Sibbes. “How…?”

“It won’t last long. I need to perform an exorcism. However, I need a few items from my bag to perform this correctly.” St. Sibbes pulled a chair close to the bed. His eyebrows furrowed as the redhead’s brown eyes bore into his. They were mocking him. “I need my sage, water, salt, and oil.”

“Are you making a broth?” Parris joked, a short chuckle passing his lips.

St. Sibbes glared at the man, but ignored his comment. “These items are blessed and can help exorcise the familiar that's possessing the boy. Ah, I'll also need my bible.”

Parris raised an eyebrow, “Familiar?”

St. Sibbes made a noise of surprise. “Ah, yes, familiar… it's a creature that is bonded to the witch. When a witch has possessed someone it is usually through their familiar. Curses are much different.” The exorcist sighed, “I'm sorry to be so brash, but we haven't much time. Could you get someone to fetch my bag? It should be in my room.”

The minister nodded slowly, as if he couldn't believe everything he was hearing. He ushered another member of the council to fetch the bag. He was about to turn to the exorcist when his darling walked in. “Now, Desire, I thought I told you to stay home. It's not safe for women to be here.”

Desire smiled softly, “I know, but I thought maybe you might need these for later.” She held out a tray full of food and water. “For you both and the poor boy.”

“Dear…”

St. Sibbes took the tray from the woman. “We appreciate the gesture. I'll make sure to tell him when we get him exorcised… however, it may be awhile.”

The woman's eyes twinkled in delight. She didn't have a chance to say more before Parris escorted her out of the room.

The exorcist eyed her on the way out. The woman seemed to be drawn to unfortunate events. He turned to his patient and put a hand over the boy’s head. He could definitely feel a bad energy coming off of him.

“This the bag?”

St. Sibbes turned sharply on his heels. “Ah, yes!” he smiled and took the heavy bag from Parris. “Thank you very much, min-”

“What’re your intentions with my wife?”

The exorcist gave a confused look, “I’m sorry?”

Parris frowned, “I’ve never seen her so motivated to see anyone other than me.”

The other man sighed and shook his head, “You have it all wrong, minister. I want nothing impure with your wife. In my line of work, I have no time for marriages or acts of adultery.”

The minister rubbed his forehead, it creasing as he furrowed his brows. “No, forgive me, Saint. Lately things have been difficult for us. With all this witch talk and running of the church, we’re all very worried.”

St. Sibbes placed a hand on the bigger man’s shoulder. “There’s no worry. Now, this will be rather gruesome, so if you’re not able to handle this I suggest you leave.”

“Will there be blood…?”

The exorcist nodded, “More than likely. I’ll do my best to keep him in as less pain as possible.”

Minister Parris swallowed hard, but didn’t leave the room. “I want to help,” he stated firmly.

St. Sibbes raised an eyebrow. “If you're sure you can handle it.” He gestured for the ordained man to stand by the redhead’s head. “When I say, I want you to hold his head down. He will thrash about once I begin.”

Parris nodded, “Tell me when.”

The exorcist prepared his sage and holy water on the stand next to the bed. He lit the herb, it's smoke swirling through the air above the redhead. Opening his bible, he flipped through until he found the verses he needed.

He started slow, words clear and strong. Parris could see the redhead twitching slightly. He looked over at St. Sibbes who seemed eerily calm. The minister knew these verses by heart, but was not aware of how they could exorcise the possessed man. The verses itself had nothing to do with exorcism or unholy spirits, but surely the exorcist knew what he was doing. As the words left St. Sibbes mouth, they began to form faster - Parris unable to understand anymore. It almost sounded foreign.

Then it began. The redhead thrashed about on the bed, wailing in agony. He fought against his bindings, rattling the whole bed. Parris turned to St. Sibbes, waiting for the sign to go.

Then the boy suddenly stopped.

Both men stood surprised as the redhead stilled. He began to laugh quietly, it becoming more pronounced and loud as he carried on.

“Fools,” the redhead chuckled. “As if a silly spell like that would work on me.”

“Spell?!” Parris exclaimed, voice high with accusation.

St. Sibbes frowned, “Beware minister, his words are far from truth. Since you've decided to speak, tell us who it is that controls you.”

The redhead laughed again. Like it was all one big joke.

“It's her isn't it?” the exorcist asked, voice turning bitter.

The redhead stopped laughing.

St. Sibbes smirked, “I expected as much.”

Parris frowned, “Do not leave me in the dark. Who is it? Which woman?”

The exorcist turned to the minister. “The supposed dead cook. That body was just a decoy. I imagine she has scurried back to her lair.” He turned to redhead. “It's too bad you won't be rejoining her. Not like it'll matter either way.” He raised his hand over the boy’s head, ready to begin again.  

The boy on the bed growled, “You're wrong. She'll kill you!” He thrashed around as St. Sibbes started the prayer once more. “Nothing will stop her! We're in love! She'll always come back for me!”

“What're you going to do, Saint?” Parris asked, worried. “We need him to find the supposed witch, so that they both may be tried at court and-”

St. Sibbes went quiet. “I'm sorry?” He stared the redhead dead in the eye.

“She loves me! She'll come back for me!” The redhead cackled, “She's talked about you, but I don't think she realized who you are. She hates you. I can't wait to tell her I found- ARGH!!”

Parris’s eyed widened as the exorcist began to recite the prayers at an inhuman speed. “Saint!”

There was no response. The exorcist just kept repeating the verse - not even looking at the bible anymore. His hand slammed down on the boy's stomach, making him lurch.

“Hold his head down.”

Parris did so, still quite shocked at the exorcist’s sudden attitude.

St. Sibbes reached deep into his coat pocket, pulling out a tiny seed. He yanked the redhead’s jaw down, forcing the seed into his mouth. He kept his hand over the boy's mouth, giving no other option but to swallow. Once he did, he removed his hand and stepped back.

“Move back, minister.”

Before Parris had a chance to move away, the redhead immediately started spewing blood from his mouth, coughing and shaking. The minister could only watch in horror as something travelled under the skin of the redhead’s belly. It was big and almost seemed like it was being dragged out. The redhead choked as it forced it's way into his esophagus. Blood painted the bed and, unfortunately, the minister as it came bursting out of the boy's mouth.

Once it was all over, the exorcist calmly walked over to the now unconscious boy. He put on his gloves and picked up the dead bird that had exited the boy.

“I-Is that a bird?!” Parris gasped.

St. Sibbes nodded, “Not just any kind of bird. A familiar. This was the reason he was possessed.”

“B-But how? What did you give him?”

The exorcist packed the bird in his bag, cleaning up his equipment. “A poisonous herb. It helps push the familiar out.”

“Will he be alright?” Parris asked, following the exorcist out if the room.

“Yes. A sore throat at most. The poison won't hurt him.” St. Sibbes turned to the minister. “Although, I'd advise you to wash that blood off of your face. It's very dangerous for your health. Now, if you'll excuse me. I've a witch to hunt.” With that, the exorcist left.

As night approached, St. Sibbes finally left his room. He had rested for most of the day and was now ready to take on the witch. Most of the town was outside for some kind of celebration. He moved in closer, discovering that it was for the redhead who he had exorcised. It seemed that they had deemed him safe to the public. St. Sibbes was sure he had already been questioned profusely.

“And we have our guest to thank for rescuing this poor boy from the witch's grasp.” Parris announced happily, clutching the redhead’s shoulder. Beside the bigger man was Desire, smiling.

St. Sibbes watched as they dispersed. Parris attending to the townspeople, the boy meeting with loved ones, and Desire gathering around other ladies of the church. The exorcist stayed out of sight, keeping his eye on all three until a woman from the church caught him.

“Oh, Saint! Thank you so much for helping my boy,” the woman smiled. “He just hasn't been the same until now. Oh, I feared for the worst with all of this gossip-”

The exorcist smiled, “No need to thank me, ma'am. Just doing my job, now if you'll excuse me.” He frowned as he lost Parris and Desire. However, his well trained eye managed to catch the redhead sneaking away from the party. A small smirk graced his face.

St. Sibbes followed the redhead through the woods until he found it. Hidden behind a veil of lined trees was a camp. A campfire lit the area and several shadowy figures danced around, the light bouncing off the trees until they turned into shadows.The exorcist reached out and grabbed the boy from behind.

The redhead’s eyes widened, arms and legs flailing. He tried to escape his captor, but his life ended before he could.

The exorcist dropped the lifeless body, looking at it only for a moment before feeling a pull to enter the heart of the woods. Upon his arrival, the shadow figures melted into the normal shadows and there he found the one witch waiting for him -

“Desire.”

“Saint,” the woman smiled pretty. “I've been waiting for you.”

St. Sibbes took cautious steps forward. “I must say… you have played this town well.”

The blonde smirked wickedly and sauntered up to the redhead. She wrapped her arms around him, pushing her breasts against his chest. The fire blazed brighter, dying down only moments later. Any trace of snow that had once been, vanished within seconds.

“You've decided to show your true self. I'm impressed, but it's all going to end tonight.”

“What do you plan to do? _Exorcise me?_ ” She whispered seductively, their lips brushing gently.

St. Sibbes could almost taste her. “That's one thought.”

“And the other?”

“Unimaginable power. I want it.”

Desire chuckled, “What a greedy man. It seems you want more than just my power.” her hand slid down to his trousers, feeling the hard member trapped underneath.

The exorcist pursed his lips, cursing his body for the reaction it had to the woman. He couldn't let her win though. “Your name says it all,” he smirked.

The woman giggled and pulled on his shirt, dragging him forward. The man stumbled a bit, his lips colliding with Desire’s. 

The two set forth into a battle of tongue and lips, as Desire pushed them to a comfy spot on the ground. The blonde fell back, their lips still locked tightly. She pushed his tongue out of her mouth, gasping for air. “Touch me~” she purred.

The exorcist nodded, reconnecting their lips. As she wrapped her arms around his back, he trailed his hands down past her breasts to rest on her hips. He dug his thumbs into the bone, rubbing in circles.

She moaned and squirmed under him, gasping as she felt the man sneakily move a leg between her legs. She ground against the limb, groaning. It was as if he knew all the right spots to touch her.

The man chuckled, moving her dress up for better access. He leaned down, kissing up her inner thighs, undying her bodice. As the dress unravelled he was able to get further access to her body. A hand on his head made him grunt in frustration. Grabbing her wrists, he pinned the woman down. “I hope you don't mind, but I like being in charge.” His hand slipped into her’s.

“Always the man taking charge. I suppose it can't be helped,” the woman sighed. “Do as you must, so long as I feel good.”

St. Sibbes smirked, “Of course. Now, on your knees.”

Desire frowned, “Straight into it, huh?”

“Knees. Now.”

The blond clicked her tongue, but rolled over onto her knees. What a selfish man. He was just as bad as those desperate married men who needed a night's relief.

The exorcist hummed happily, crawling behind the blonde. He undid his pants, pulling his hard length out. Pushing the dress up, he eyed her twitching entrance. “How shameful,” he chuckled. St. Sibbes grabbed her bottom, pulling her cheeks apart to admire it further. He stroked her hole with his thumb, applying pressure over it.

The blonde whined and leaned into the touch. “As if I'd want to bare a child with a mortal man.”

“I'm sure that's it,” the exorcist remarked. “I suppose I'll have to make do.”

“What do you mean- ah!” The woman shuddered as he bent down, licking at her entrance. “And you called me sh-shameful!”

The man ignored her, thoroughly wetting the hole with his tongue. He played around for a bit, stretching the hole with mock penetrations from the muscle. Feeling that it was slick enough, he slid two fingers in at once. The blonde yelped, but he didn't bother to stop. He scissored his fingers, quickly spreading and easing the ring of muscles into relaxation. The man was impatient.

Pulling back, he straightened his back, scooting forward so that his length was pressed against the blonde’s backside. Spitting into his hand, he lathered his erection in the fluid as a makeshift lube.

Desire looked back at him. “Hurry up and do it already!”

St. Sibbes scoffed and lubed his member against the prepped entrance. With one hard push, he was all the way in.

The blonde under him gasped in pain, fists tightly clenching the earth. “A warning would have sufficed!”

The exorcist gripped her hips, pushing forward. “Don't act like you're not used to this.” He let out a soft grunt as he thrust into the tight cavern. He had missed this feeling. His lips curved as a noise of pleasure left the blonde’s mouth. “I'd go as far to say you're enjoying this.”

“I've, ah, had better!” The woman moaned, her body tense and hot. Each powerful thrust sent her forward, knees scraping against small debris of leaves and twigs. Something about this was familiar.

The exorcist sighed, leaning down to kiss a spot behind her ear. It gave no reaction, so he spoke, “I'm hurt. Are you implying that that kid is better than me?” He nibbled on the ear. “And here I thought I was the only redhead for you.”

Desire’s eyes widened, as if finally realizing. “Y-You!”

The man chuckled, “Or, perhaps, you just missed me? There's no longer a need to hide, Deidara.”

The blond gasped as his disguise was burned away - the veil of magic gone. He tried to turn around, but the exorcist pushed his face to the ground. He barely caught a glimpse of red.

“Look at you,” the man snickered. “Your body is so willing.”

Deidara let out a muffled cry as the member slammed into a sensitive spot. He turned his head as best he could to see the man behind him. He ate dirt, finally getting to see those amused and spiteful eyes. Another thrust had him moaning. “Sasori!”

The redhead shivered, “I had almost forgotten how it sounded to hear you moan my name.” Sasori grabbed the boy's long locks and pulled him up. “Why don't you tell me how much better I am than that puny boy you've been playing with?”

Deidara growled, “How dare you! I demand you get, ahn, out of me at once- nngh~” The blond’s eyes closed, eyebrows furrowing in pleasure. Damn his body for betraying him.

“Stop acting like you hate this,” the redhead scolded. “I know your body better than you. Everytime I hit right here,” he gave a harsh thrust, skin slapping, “you tighten around me.”

Deidara couldn't stop the incoming gasps as Sasori didn't let up on the punishing thrusts to his prostate. He could feel the verge of orgasm approaching. “I-It’s only n-natural, yeah! I absolutely hate you - Oh god, please~”

The redhead slowed down, hips merely rolling against the boy's. “Listen to yourself, brat. You can't even form a proper sentence without panting or gasping for more.” He rubbed the blond’s hips soothingly. “This is what you wanted isn't it?”

“N-Not with you!”

Sasori sighed and grabbed the blond’s erection, stroking it beside his slow thrusts. Of course the boy would be angry. He had thought he was playing the exorcist the entirely time, instead it was really Sasori playing him for the fool. Surely, anyone would be mad. “Let me make it up to you.”

Deidara’s back arched, eagerly thrusting against the hard member inside him. The hand on him felt even better. “Sasori~” he whined between harsh pants, “please…” He was slowly giving in. Once he was satisfied, he'd take over this situation.

The redhead laughed, “Quick to change your tune. It's not that easy, brat. If you really want it, you'll beg like the good pet you are.”

Deidara growled, “I am not your pet, yeah!”

“If you wish to be uncooperative, I can take my leave, letting the townsfolk know of your existence if you'd like?”

“You wouldn't,” the blond glared, grey eyes piercing.

Sasori glared back, not saying a word. He began to pull out, releasing the blond’s hard length.

Deidara bit his bottom lip. The tip of the man's erection left his body and he cried out, “Sasori, please!”

“You can do better than that.”

The blond turned on his back, spreading his legs for the redhead. “Oh, Master Sasori! I'm so sorry! Please don't stop! I want you inside of me, yeah!” It was a blow to his pride, but the witch knew he could get over it. Once this was all over, he'd show that redhead-

Sasori smirked, grabbing the blond's legs, lifting them into the air. They rested on his shoulders as he plunged back into the familiar heat.

“Yes! Oh, god!” Deidara gasped, covering his face with his hands. “H-Harder, yeah! I need m-more!”

“Needy brat,” the redhead groaned. “It's not always about you.”

The blond wasn't even listening anymore. He squirmed, trying his best to meet the aggressive thrusts. “I-I’m so close! Master, please touch me, yeah!” He grabbed the redhead’s hand and directed it to his erection.

Sasori sighed, doing as the blond wanted. He gripped the length firmly, stroking it between his thrusts. He could tell that the brat was close, trying so desperately to bring himself to release. His eyes softened as he recalled something lost long ago. He let go of the blond’s length and cupped his face. He stroked the skin softly, admiring the blond’s lustful gaze. Sasori frowned, leaning down to press his lips against Deidara’s. It made brief contact before a harsh hand struck his face.

Deidara glared up at him. “Do not kiss me.”

The redhead’s eyebrows furrowed and his jaw clenched in anger. The hand that cupped the blond’s cheek, slithered down to his neck now holding it in a tight grip.

The blond gasped, hands reaching for the redhead’s. He pulled at the hand, trying to tear the vice grip away from his windpipe.

Sasori snarled, anger still flowing through his veins. With a simple command of his free hand, roots from under the ground sprung to life, capturing the blond and pinning his arms down.

“Sa-ah-sori!! Ple-aah~”

The redhead tightened his grip, his thrust matching his new aggression.

Deidara let out another long winded whine. He felt light headed, his world spinning. The only thing he could focus on was the redhead’s piercing gaze. His body trembled and he yanked his arms up, only for the roots to further tighten him to the ground.

Sasori smirked bitterly and commanded another root from the ground. It came from under the blond, sneaking it's way between his thighs.

Deidara let out a choked moan as the plant wrapped itself around his hard member, stroking him. It was anything but gentle, however, it only seemed to add to his body's sick perversion. Just as he was about to reach his orgasm, the root around his length circled around the head cutting it short. Deidara let out a short wail of pain.

“Say my name, Deidara. I may forgive you then.”

The blond whined, “Sa-Ah!” He gasped as the hand clenched around his throat. The redhead was doing it on purpose!

“I know you can do it, Deidara. Yell my name out loud. Loud enough so that all of Salem can hear it,” Sasori chuckled.

Tears pulled around the blond’s eyes as he tried to regain his breath. The redhead hadn't fully cut off his air, but it was definitely hard to breath between panting and gasping. He felt the hand ease off just a bit and that's when he jumped at his chance. “Sasori! Master Sasori, please let me come!” Deidara gasped again as his air was cut off completely and all the roots around his body lifted. His back arched as the pressure in his abdomen finally burst, coming in a mess all over their stomachs. He laid in aftershock as Sasori continued to use his body to bring himself off. When he did come, Deidara could only shudder at the heat that spread inside him.

Sasori let go of the Deidara’s throat, eyeing the fresh bruise form almost immediately. Slowly, he pulled out of the blond’s entrance, watching as some of his semen followed. “Look at you,” the redhead chuckled. “My seed dripping from your hole like some loose whore.”

Deidara growled, exhaustion laced in his tone. “I am no such thing, yeah.” He sat up weakly, ready to put Sasori in his place. He tried to cast a spell, but he only sat there with his hand poised in the air. “What…?”

The redhead laughed, changing his clothes in an instance. “Oh, are you just now noticing? I couldn't have you running away after our exchange, so I made sure you'd stick around. Look familiar?” He raised a hand, showing off a simple golden ring.

Deidara gasped and looked to his hand. A similar ring sat upon his finger. He recognized the ring. It resembled something he had come to hate. The blond tried to yank the ring off, but it seemed perfectly tightened to his appendage. “No!”

“Oh, yes.” Sasori snapped his fingers, dressing the blond in robes. “Did you really think you could go unnoticed? Your magic is weak and your plans are flawed. It only took a few rumors to spread before I found you. Even then I was still one step away from catching you.”

The blond snarled, “I'm not going back to the coven.”

Sasori smirked, “No, no we're not.”

Deidara's eyes widened. “N-No! I refuse! I won’t go back, yeah!”

The redhead crouched down, laying a hand on his forehead like he had with the young possessed boy before. Without even having to utter a word, the blond was knocked out in mere seconds.

Sasori offered the unconscious blond a smile. “We're going home, Dei.”


End file.
